goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Routledge
Patricia Routledge is an English actress and singer. Biography Born Katherine Routledge in Tranmere, Birkenhead, she studied at the Bristol Old Vic Theatre School and began performing at the Liverpool Playhouse. She appeared in many theatrical productions including The Importance of Being Earnest, Richard III (as Queen Margaret) and An Ideal Husband. She also had roles in a large number of musicals and operettas. Routledge had an accomplished screen career, generally on television; where she played the lead in Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, in Victory Wood: As Seen on TV and most famously, as the pretentious Hyacinth Bucket in Keeping Up Appearances. Singing Routledge was a professional singer, appearing in a number of musicals in her early career including Zuleika, Little Mary Sunshine and Darling of the Day, originating many roles. She also sang on several studio albums, playing Irene Molloy in Hello, Dolly! and the Mother Abbess in The Sound of Music. On television, Routledge sang in the role of Mrs. Peachum in a special production of The Beggar's Opera and on a few occasions as Mrs Bucket in Keeping Up Appearances. Later, she played the role of the Old Lady in Candide and Nettie Fowler in Carousel. Television The Beggar's Opera (1983) Keeping Up Appearances (1991) *Oh, What a Beautiful Mornin' (solo) *For Tonight (solo) *Rose of England (solo) *People (solo) *You Can't Get a Man With a Gun (solo) *Happy Talk (solo) *There'll Always Be an England Stage Comedy of Errors (1956)(originated the role) Zuleika (1957)(originated the role) *Zuleika's Travels (solo) *Lovely Time (contains solo lines) *Anything Can Happen (solo) *All Over Again (solo) *Zuleika (Reprise)(solo) The Love Doctor (1959) Follow That Girl (1960)(originated the role) *Waiting For Our Daughter (contains solo lines) *Wilbertan Soap Commercial *Doh, Ray, Me" Little Mary Sunshine (1962) *Little Mary Sunshine (duet) *Look for a Sky of Blue (duet) *Colorado Love Call (duet) *Every Little Nothing (duet) *Naughty, Naughty Nancy (duet) *Coo Coo (solo) *Colorado Love Call (Reprise)(duet) Virtue in Danger (1963)(originated the role) *Let's Fall Together (solo) *Berinthia's Recit (duet) *Wait a Little Longer, Lover (duet) *Finale *Epilogue Darling of the Day (1968)(originated the role) *It's Enough To Make A Lady Fall In Love (contains solo lines) *A Gentleman's Gentleman (contains solo lines) *Double Soliloquy (duet) *Let's See What Happens (duet) *That Something Extra Special (solo) *What Makes a Marriage Merry (contains solo lines) *Not On Your Nellie (contains solo lines) *Sunset Tree (duet) *Butler In The Abbey *Not On Your Nellie (Reprise) Love Match (1968)(originated the role) *These Two Hands (duet) *Play It Again (contains solo lines) *As Plain as Daylight (solo) *I May Want to Remember Today (solo) *The Grand Diversion (contains solo lines) *Waiting for Morning Alone (solo) *Beautiful (contains solo lines) *Mine (solo) *Never Again (contains solo lines) *Play It Again (Reprise)(contains solo lines) First Impressions (1971) *"Five Daughters (solo) *Have You Heard The News (Rumour)(contains solo lines) *As Long As There's A Mother (contains solo lines) *A Simply Lovely Wedding (contains solo lines) *Let's Fetch the Carriage (duet) Cowardy Custard (1972) *Opening Medley (contains solo lines) *Louisa (contains solo lines) *Mad About the Boy (contains solo lines) *Why Must the Show Go On *"London Sequence *Travel Sequence *Bronxville Darby and Joan (duet) *Closing Medley (contains solo lines) 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue (1976)(originated the role) *Rehearse! (contains solo lines) *Take Care of This House (contains solo lines) *The Little White Lie (duet) *Duet for One (contains solo lines) *Rehearse! (reprise) The Pirates of Penzance (1980) *When Frederic Was a Little Lad (solo) *Oh False One, You Have Deceived Me (duet) *Now for the Pirate's Lair (contains solo lines) *When You Had Left Our Pirate Fold (contains solo lines) *My Eyes are Fully Open (contains solo lines) *Away, Away, My Heart's on Fire (contains solo lines) *Act II Finale Candide (1988) *Pilgrims' Procession (contains solo lines) *My Love (contains solo lines) *I Am Easily Assimilated (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Quiet (contains solo lines) *What's the Use? (contains solo lines) *The Venice Gavotte (contains solo lines) *Finale: Make Our Garden Carousel (1992) *June Is Bustin' Out All Over (contains solo lines) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Walk Alone (solo) Albums Hello, Dolly! (1965) *Ribbons Down My Back (solo) *Motherhood March (contains solo lines) *Dancing (contains solo lines) *Elegance (contains solo lines) *It Only Takes a Moment (contains solo lines) The Sound of Music (1966) *Preludium *Maria (contains solo lines) *My Favorite Things (duet) *Morning Hymn *Climb Ev'ry Mountain (solo) *Gaudeamus Domino *Maria (reprise) *Confitemini Domino *Finale Ultimo I Remember Mama (1985) *A Most Disagreeable Man/Uncle Chris (contains solo lines) *It's Going to Be Good to Be Gone (contains solo lines) Gallery routledgegilchrist.jpg|'Mrs. Gilchrist' in Follow That Girl. routledgemary.jpg|'Mary Potts/Little Mary Sunshine' in Little Mary Sunshine. routledgechallice.jpg|'Alice Challice' in Darling of the Day. routledgeruth.jpg|'Ruth' in The Pirates of Penzance. routledgehyacinth.jpg|'Hyacinth Bucket' in Keeping Up Appearances. Routledge, Patricia Routledge, Patricia Love Doctor, The